Sing, Love, Live
by xxxxMe
Summary: A Tándre story. André Harris is in love with his best female friend. Tori Vega. But what if his best male friend. Beck Oliver. IS in love with her to?
1. Tyler, Jade, Tori

_Sing, Love, Shine._

_A Tandré FanFiction._

_André POV;_

_I walked in Hollywood Arts, extremely early._

_I was going to make everything ready, for the love song I was going to perform to Tori Vega. Yes, I was in love with my best friend._

_And, you know, I was happy about it._

_And finally I'm going to tell her how I feel._

_Then I saw the girl herself, sitting on the ground, leaning to the lockers, crying._

_My heart broke._

_I ran to her, and slid down, put my arm around her shoulder, and my other around her waist._

_She looked up for a moment, and then buried her head in my chest, and cried._

_After ten minutes, I finally calmed her down, and her head was still buried in my chest. My stomach made a jump._

'_Tor, what happened?' I asked, looking her in the eyes, almost melting._

'_Tyler… he cheated on me.' Tyler was Tori's new boyfriend, and I know it's not nice to be in love with a boy's girl. But I was so jealous of him._

_And now he cheated on her. Asshole._

'_With… Jade.' Then the truth came out._

_Beck broke up with Jade yesterday, apparently knowing, that she was cheating on him. She was cheating on him with Tori's boyfriend.  
>'That jerk. Both of them.' I said after some seconds, not knowing what to say.<em>

'_Luckily I always have you by my side.' Of course she didn't know that that was enough for me to kiss her, but I did. _

_Closing my eyes, melting my lip on her, waiting for her to break away._

_She didn't._

_She did the other thing._

_Deepening the kiss, kissing me back, melting her lips on mine._

_It looked perfect, but then Cat walked up._

'_Hey Tori, what are you do-' She stopped when she looked at us, and we didn't stop with the kiss._

'_OhMyGosh. Beck look! They're so cute!' She squealed, and Beck walked around the corner._

'_What are you talking about-' He stopped also._

'_What are you doing André?' That's what I didn't tell._

_Beck was in love with Tori Vega, but didn't knew I was also._

_Finally we pulled away, don't wanting to._

'_Uhm… hi guys.' Tori said, blushing.'_

'_OhMyGosh Tori!' Cat said, almost screamed._

'_Yeah…' Tori said didn't knowing what to say._

'_You two are a couple?" She half asked, half screamed._

'_Maybe…' Tori and I said at the same time._

'_Of course you are, you kissed!' I smiled._

'_Cat, when you kiss, you're not official a couple' Tori explained._

'_What that supposed to mean!' With that Cat left._

'_So André, when were you going to tell me you're with my girl?' Beck said, looking angrily at me._

'_I didn't-' I was cut of by Tori._

'_What do you mean with: 'My girl'?' She said._

'_Uhm… I just…I kind off…am in love with you.' He said with puppy eyes._

'_Well, I'm in love with someone else, so… I'm sorry Beck…' Tori said sad._

'_Yeah, and I know who!' He turned to me, and punched my face._

'_BECK! STOP!' Tori said, a dried tears on her cheeks._

'_No, you whore!' Then he punched Tori, and she fell down on the floor._

'_Beck! Man, stop!' Lane came walking in, with Cat, Robbie, Jade, and the gank, Tyler._

'_No' He bend down to Tori, who was unconscious, I tried to stop him, but he pulled me hard to the lockers. He punched her in belly, and in her face._

'_Beck! Stop!' Jade came to Beck, and shove him of Tori._

'_What are you doing?' She asked, still not calm._

'_She's a whore!' He screamed, while Cat and I where helping to Tori, who had just woke up._

'_No, she's not, you are!' Jade said, defending Tori. She- Wow, wait, Jade defending Tori. Different Story._

'_Then she's a slut.' He tried._

'_Beck, shut your fucking mouth up!' Rex said._

_Cat put her hands on Tori's back, so she could lean on her, and I grabbed her waist. Lane walked up with an icepack, who's I put on her mouth, cause it was bleeding, and he also brought a emergency kit._

'_Hey! Finally the slut woke up!' Beck screamed at Tori, who was crying._

'_Beck, what the hell are you doing men!' Tyler screamed._

'_You was right men. Who wants to be the boyfriend of a whore?' he shouted ._

'_Beck, you are officially out off this school. GO now!' Lane said._

_Beck stands up, walked away, and slammed the door shut._

'_Tori, are you okay?' Tyler said._

'_Who…who are you?' She asked confused._

'_I'm.. Tyler' He said._

'_But…wait… you're my…you cheated…' She stuttered, and cried harder._

'_Lane, maybe it's a better idea if I take Tori home?' I asked, turning to him._

'_Yeah, I'll see you two tomorrow.' He replied._

'_We are coming over after school' Cat said._

_I picked up Tori, and walked with her to my car._

_She was asleep._

_Angel In My Arms._

_I softly sang my song to her._

'_You never, ever loved me…_

_Like I love you. But you always…_

_Be there for me…_

_Just… be with me.'_

_I was going to sing the whole song for her. Someday._

_But now, I just now I love her._

_And she loved me back._

_Hiii!_

_I just wanted to write a Tandré story._

_They are looking cute together._

_I wrote the song by myself, and the whole song is in the next chapter._

_I'm also updating my other stories, but mostly this one. But…_

_If the most of you are want that I continue Beri stories. _

_Just let me know._

_P.S. If you read the song, think about the rhythm of Thinking of You, by Katy Perry. _

_~XxX~_

_Tandré In._

_Bori out._

_~XxX~_


	2. You never ever loved me' I do now

Chapter 2;

André POV:

* * *

><p>We were now sitting on Tori's couch. Tori let her head rest on my shoulder.<p>

We haven't talk yet, but I just don't know what about.

If she's doing okay, what the kiss means.

My thought's were interrupted by Tori stirring in my arms.

I looked down in the chocolate brown eyes.

'André?' She asked, looking back in my eyes.

'Yeah?' She looked away.

'What did that kiss meant?' She was now looking to her lap.

'Well, it kind of meant that I..sorta love you' I blurted out.

'You do?' She nervously asked.

'Yeah, I actually wrote a song for you' I said.

'Really!' She smiled at me.

'You want to hear it?' I asked.

'Of course!' We walked to the piano.

I started to play, Tori next to me on the piano bench.

'_You__never,__ever__loved__me__…_

_Like I love you. But you always…_

_Be there for me…_

_Just… be with me. Just-'_

I was interrupted by Tori kissing me.

I kissed her back, her hands tangling in my dreads. I placed my hands on her waist, and deepened the kiss.

Then Trina interrupted us.

'Ohh… hi Trina' Tori said blushing.

'Hi' She shouted back.

'Something wrong?' Tori asked nervously.

'Yes' Trina shouted again.

'Are you going to tell me what?' Tori tried.

'No!' And with that she walked upstairs.

'What was that?' I asked when Tori turned to me.

'I don't know' She said, and we sat down on the couch.

'Do you think Beck will come back?' She whispered.

'I think he will… I know him, he is going to get what he wants' I hugged Tori.

She make an 'O' with her mouth.

'Are we…' She began, and I already know what she was going to say.

'Do you want to?' I asked.

'Yeah…' She looked up to me.

'Well, Tori, will you be my girlfriend?' I asked, hugging her tighter.

'Yes!' And a kiss to solve the deal.

'I have an idea' I said.

'And that is?' She smiled.

'Well, do you… want to see Beck again, and make it right?' I careful asked.

'Yes, I think, he's a good friend, so yes' She doubted.

'Well, we can go on a little ski vacation, I'll pay, and I make sure Beck will be there, so you two can make a new start' I tried.

'That's a great idea! Shall I call the others? When do we leave? How long will we be gone? What would we pack' I shut her up with a quick kiss.

'Take it easy girl, I will call Beck, you call the others, let them pack now, cause we will leave tomorrow, and we will be gone for two weeks. You have all you answers now?' She giggled.

'Yes!' And we stood up.

Tori walked upstairs, and I grabbed my phone.

I dialled Beck's number, and he picked up.

Beck; Hello?

André; HI Beck.

Beck; What do you want?

André; Do you want to go on a ski vacation with all of us?

Beck; What do you mean?

André; To make it right, and be friends again, I'll pay?

Beck; Okay, when do we leave?

André; Tomorrow, we'll stay for two weeks.

Beck; Where do I see you?

André; Tori's house, 8 o'clock.

Beck; Okay, bye.

André; Bye.

I hung up, and plopped down on the couch.

Tori POV;

I had just called the others, and they all agreed. They will be at my house tomorrow at eight. I grabbed my suitcase, and packed a lot of clothes. We will be on a ski trip for two weeks. But I was a little nervous for Beck.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short.<em>

_~XxX~_

_Tandré In._

_Bori out._

_~XxX~_


	3. We're good?

Chapter 3

We're good?

André POV;

The next day we were all standing in Tori's house. Beck wasn't there yet, and Tori was freaking out. She wanted to make it right, but also she don't wanted to see him. Everyone was trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. She was really panicking. She was walking around like crazy. When she was walking right before me, I stopped her and embraced her in a hug. She relaxed when she felt my arms around her, and I kissed the top of her head. When I let her go, we all sat down, waiting for Beck. When the doorbell rung, Tori was scared, even a blind man could tell. When she didn't stood up, I did, and walked to the door. I sighed, and opened the door. Beck was standing there with a bag, probably with clothes in it. I quickly grabbed a key, and closed the door behind me. First I have to talk to Beck.

'_What?' He said._

'_You aren't going to do something…err…bad?' I asked._

'_No, I was really pissed off last time, and I want to be friends again' He said with a smile._

'_Okay, come in' I opened the door, and we walked in._

When Beck placed his bag on the ground, we walked to the couch, where it was really silent. Beck was first there, and sat down next to Tori, staring at her. I knew Tori was scared. Really scared. And I knew that the others knew it too. It was silent for a minute. Then I thought about the time, and saw it was 1 o'clock.

'_We should go now, it's a 4 hour ride.' _

We all picked our stuff up. Jade an Tori would be in my car with Cat, and Robbie would be in Beck's. Not that he wanted to. When we all settled in our cars, and drove off, Tori was staring outside through the window, and I saw that a single tear rolled down her cheek. I felt so bad I couldn't comfort her, but luckily for me, Jade did, embracing Tori in a hug. Tori cried on Jade shoulder, and I wanted to be Jade right now so badly. Okay…that sounded a little weird. Not that I wanted to be a girl. Cat was staring at Tori with sad eyes. About was seemed like a whole week, we were finally in our little house, in the middle of a forest, snow all over the trees, on the ground, and on the house. It looked perfect. We all grabbed our stuff, not seeing Beck or Robbie anywhere, and went inside. It was not to big, but we could live here for a week. Jade's arm was around Tori's shoulder to comfort her, and they sat down. I walked to the kitchen, making some hot cocoa with cream for all of us, and we drank it in silence. About an half our, Beck and Robbie arrived, and sat down next to us.

Jade POV;

'_Tori?' Beck asked, everyone looking up at him._

'_What?' Tori harshly said._

'_Can we talk?' Beck tried._

'_No' She reacted._

'_Please?' Beck tried again._

'_NO' Tori roughly reacted._

'_Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever' He tried again._

'_Watch me' I didn't know Tori could be so harsh._

'_Maybe talking with Beck isn't such a bad idea Tor' I interrupted the conversation._

'_Fine!' Tori said, walking with Beck to the kitchen and sitting down._

Tori and Beck started talking, and the rest of us could hear what they were saying.

'_I'm really sorry for what I did' Beck said with a pleading voice._

'_Okay' Tori said, and I heart in her voice she was going to cry._

'_Do you forgive me?' Beck asked for the hundred time._

'_Yes' Beck stood up fast, rushing to Tori, embracing her in a hug._

When they were back, we wanted to eat something, but there wasn't any food, so Tori and André would go for some food. They drove off to the shop. Cat and Robbie were nowhere to see, so I was alone with Beck. When I finally cached Cat and Robbie, I saw them making out in the kitchen. They looked so cute together.

Robbie POV;

Cat's lips tasted like cherry's and candy. I never kissed a girl before, and I never thought it would be a pretty girl like Cat. Some people think she is stupid, but I think she is really smart. When we pulled away we were staring at each other. Blue in Brown, Brown in Blue. It was perfect. I stared at her for like one more minute, and finally spoke up.

'_I love you Cat' She giggled and smiled bride._

'_I love you too Robbie' She said, and I felt dizzy._

'_Do you want to be my girlfriend?' I asked nervous._

'_Yes' And we kissed again._

André POV;

Tori and I were sitting in the car, searching for a supermarket to buy some food. Everywhere we looked there was snow. Tori wasn't looking so happy, and I grabbed her hand.

'_Are you okay Tor?' I asked, squeezing her hand._

'_Yeah' She replied smiling._

I stared at her, and we finally found a supermarket. I wanted to pass the freeway, when I heard Tori screaming my name. I wanted to turn around, but was pushed away. When I looked back, I saw a man racing out a truck, walking to some girl on the ground, with blood all around her.

It was Tori.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger!

_~XxX~_

_Tandré In._

_Bori out._

_~XxX~_


	4. Stay With Me! Please?

Chapter 4;

Stay with me, please!

André POV;

I looked at the girl once again, and knew it for sure. The girl was Tori. I quickly rushed to her side, and heard the truck driver calling to the paramedics. I grabbed her hand. She was laying in the cold snow, but if we moved her, her injuries could detoriation, so we carefully pulled our jackets around her. She opened her eyes a little, and I bend down, kissing her lips quickly.

'_Everything is going to be okay' I whispered._

She passed away again, and a minute later the paramedics arrived. They put Tori on a bran card, and brought her in the ambulance. I stepped in, and we drove off to the hospital. I hold Tori's hand the whole time, and it was very cold. After some minutes we were there, and Tori was brought into some room for surgery. I sat down in the waiting room.

_She saved me, maybe she even saved my life. _

I called Jade.

_Jade; Hi_

_André; Hi_

_Jade; What's up?_

_André; Tori was in a car accident._

_Jade; What! But- That-When-Why…_

_André; Can you come to the hospital?_

_Jade; Sure, I…we'll be there soon._

Then she hung up. I was sitting there for what seemed like hours, when finally they all came in. First, when they saw me, they stopped for a quick moment. When I looked up, I saw them staring at me with big eyes, and I saw that Cat and Jade had been crying. Robbie his arm was around Cat, and Beck's around Jade. Did I miss something? Slowly they walked to me, and when they were close enough, they sat down. But, Cat didn't. She embraced me in a tight hug, en cried everything out of her. I hugged her back to comfort her, and after 10 minutes I was explaining to them what happened. When I was finally about to end the story, a couple nurses, and a doctor walked in with a white bed, with white sheets. A girl was laying in it, and when we stood up we could see it was Tori. I wanted to walk to Tori, but the doctor pushed me away, when the nurses brought Tori to her room. When they rode the bed past us, I heard Cat gasp, and I looked at her. She had some scratches at her face, and her leg was bandaged. Her arm was in a cast. She looked so broken. When they were gone, the doctor was talking.

'Are you all here for Victoria Vega?' He asked, and we replied with a yes.

'Well then, I have some good news for you.' He said, and I felt a smile well up.

'What is it?' Cat asked.

'She's going to be alright, and her baby is also.' Then all our jaws dropped.

'Who-What baby?' I asked stuttered.

'It's a one day old baby, didn't you knew she is pregnant?' Then I remembered everything.

Yesterday we were laying in Tori's bed, kissing and that kind off stuff. And well… it turned out some more….uhm…you know.

'No-I…' I stopped talking.

'You can see her now.. if you want to?' He asked, and let me to room 638.

When I walked in, I found Tori's eyes staring at me. I saw she had cried. I saw a single tear, slowly rolling down her face, falling on the white sheets. I walked to her, and sat down next to her on the bed, laying down next to her, grabbing her hand, and squeezed a little. After five minutes of lying, Tori looked up at me, with quilt in her eyes. I knew what she thought, but she was wrong.

'André, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't-' She started apologizing but I shut her up, with a quick kiss on her lips. Her lips were swollen, and she looked amazing.

'Stop apologizing' I stated.

'But I-' She started, but I shut her up again.

'Look, I love you, and I hope you love me too, but I'm not mad at you, or anything. I love you, and I love this little baby already. But if you didn't want to have it, we just let it adopt or something. But you need to know, that nothing is your fault, and I love you' I finished my little speech, and Tori smiled her sweet smile. God, I love that smile.

'And you want to have a baby? I mean, we're only 19 years old?' She said.

'Well, it's young, and when it's born we're both 20, so…are we going to be parents?' I asked.

'Yes' We both smiled and kissed.


	5. Why not?

Chapter 5.

Why not?

André POV;

After a month, we were back in Hollywood. It was now three months later, and Tori's belly was starting to grow. A month ago we told her parents, my parents. They were happy for us. We had searched for a house, and finally found a house. It was super big, and the outside was white. In the garden there was a swimming pool, and a few relax couches. In the inside in was all black and white. Well, the walls were white, the ground was black, and all the furniture was black. The decorations were dark red, and it was perfect. On the first floor, there was a living room, and a kitchen. In the kitchen there was a diner room. All the rooms were very big. On the second floor, there was another living room, a bathroom, a game room, and a film room. The same colours as the first floor. The last, and third floor, had six bedrooms, and all the rooms had a own bathroom. The same colours as the other floors, and all the rooms were very big. Then there was one baby room, who was white with light blue. It was beautiful. Right now, we were at school, buying our lunch. But, of course, Festus did not cooperate with us.

'Just give us our food, we are paying you, so what's the problem!' Tori half asked- half screamed at Festus, who was standing in the Grub Truck, with his head out it.

'I don't give you any food, you little slut' Festus said, and Tori raised an eyebrow. I- Wow… wait…Festus just called my girlfriend a slut. Yeah, I know. He really did.

'What did you just say!' Tori screamed in is face. The whole crowd was looking at us now, and our friends walked near to us. When it was silent, the crowd turned back to their food.

'I. Called. You. A. Little. Slut.' He said with a little pause trough every word.

'And why is that!' She screamed again, and I saw she was very angry at the moment.

'Cause you are, aren't you' That was when I wanted to say something, but Tori had already jumped up, grabbed his shirt, and slapped him across the face. We.. Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and I, grabbed her wrist, waits, leg, arm. I don't know, but we got her back to the ground.

'What the hell is you problem!' Festus screamed, right in Tori's face, when he had climbed out his Grub Truck. Everyone, except us, had left for class.

'Dude, you heard what you said to her? Fucking Asshole!' Jade said, and I know, she protects Tori, but when we started dating, she became nicer to Tori, and they were BFF's now.

I looked at Tori, and I remembered I still had my hands on her waist. I hugged her from the back, when I saw she had tears in her eyes. Those stupid mood swings.

'Now you are going to apologize to her.' Jade simply stated, dragging Festus to Tori.

I protectively hugged her tighter from the back, and wiped some tears away.

'I'm sorry slut' He said, and that made me angry. I let go of Tori, and stepped in front of her, punching him right in the face, hard. He fell back, and grabbed his nose. When he stood up, he quickly ran off, and I turned around. Tori had dried tears on her face, and I hugged her. When I let go of her, she croaked she had to go to the bathroom to clean up her face. Jade and Cat asked to go with her, and they walked off. Me, Beck and Robbie, walked- I'm sorry, Me, Beck, Robbie and Rex, walked to class, and sat down, waiting for Sikowitz. Cat and Jade walked in, without Tori, and I started to worry. Sikowitz came in, and started with a lesson about stage fighting, and that we are going to have a lesson from a real stuntman, named Russ, next week. There were twenty minutes gone, when Tori came in, and the whole class looked at her. Her face was cleaned up, she had re-done her make-up, and looked perfect again. She wanted to sit down, when Sikowitz called her name, and she startled.

'Why are you so late?' He began.

'Well, I was just-' She wanted to explain, but Sikowitz cut her off.

'Detention!' He said, and I don't know why, cause Sikowitz never gave anyone detention.

'But..I..What!' Tori said with a frown, and it looked a little cute.

'Go to Helen!' He said.

'Aaww man.' Tori said, turned around, and walked out.

When class was done, we all walked to Helen's office. We looked trough the little window in the door, and saw Tori sitting on the couch, shaking a little, Helen next to her, a arm around Tori, rubbing her back a little. She had been crying.

I knocked on the door, opened it, and Helen looked at me. She gestured me with her eyes to Tori, and I quickly sat down next to her. Helen stood up, and walked out. I put my arm around Tori, and see her looking up in my eyes. I don't think she wants to talk right now, so I just kiss her on her lips softly, and feel her kiss me back. When we pulled away, she let her head rest on my chest and I put my other arms around her too.

Now, it's a hour later, and Tori and I are walking to my car. Our hands locked together. We just came out of Helen's office, had planned that our friends are coming to our house at five PM. They would sleep over this weekend. It was now four PM. I said to Tori she should lay down for a few minutes, cause she looked really tired.


End file.
